The Pirate King and the Hokage?
by ENDL
Summary: 'Darkness enveloped him The currents ripped at his near lifeless body, constantly morphing his hardened muscle. Constantly. Naruto-One piece Crossover by a literature student, pursuing writing. Starts during/after Sabaody Archipelago and during 4th shinobi War. Pairings undecided. 'Average' Chapters to be about 4000 words. Open to special requests


Chapter 1: The bells of Solitude

 _Personally, I feel that there has been a lack of good quality Naruto – One piece crossover series so far. And the good ones – for the first 100k words or so – are all super similar – in that they are setting up the same thing the manga/anime does so they can get to the fun parts._

 _-Which is why I'm creating this story. It's a story that focuses on events into the grand line. It isn't for people who haven't read the manga/anime starting. By that I mean it isn't for people who don't already know about our main 9 characters – up to the events of Sabaody Archipelago. However If you're a new reader, and are willing to bear with a couple of chapters of confusion – then I'm not saying you can't read this story._

 _I'll be honest… not my best piece of work. Please bear with my first chapter though. It is a bit sloppy and its pace is all wrong – I know – but I just want to get the boring –setting, story, foreshadowing – stuff out of the way before we get to the fun stuff. Personally I feel that theres no point to dressing up and lengthening the basic boring info of this 'reality' I've created – so make way for a really weird first chapter._

 _But hey I'm writing this for fun. Not for one of the billion assessments I get in the world of literary education. So enjoy this really terrible peek into the story I'm creating._

/\/\ Story Basics/\/\

/\/\ - Scene Change

"Normal talking"

'The thoughts of people other than Naruto'

" _Tailed Beasts speaking, or other telepathic language"_

 _Spontaneous Authors Notes_

/\/\ It begins /\/\

Darkness enveloped him

The currents ripped at his near lifeless body, constantly morphing his hardened muscle. Constantly. He screamed as the pull of the rip reached its climax, the screech mirrored the ear piercing shrieking of the sheer pressure.

Then, after one final tug almost ruptured his torso, the currents inverted. They began squeezing and compacting his mass. The bones of his arms, especially, surged with pain. Then as if some soul had heard his desperate cries, the pressure decapitated. The bells of solitude rung as gravity pulled him from his slumber.

The bells had been rung.

/\/\ Cool Scene Transition /\/\

1 month later

Hopelessness was all he could feel. His dry throat moaned instinctively as he tried to divulge further into his memories. He could feel the hard chains wrestling his wrists and ankles as he lay in a pool of sweat. This wasn't torture, it had transcended torture.

As a ninja he had been trained to resist the easy –pain and blood- torture but this was different. This was something monstrous. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt such a strong sense of weakness. His actions had no effect, his words didn't matter. His friends… were probably all dead. And the worst part of it all, he didn't know why he had failed. He didn't know how he had failed.

The last memory he had – of his world. The last memory that made sense was draining sensation as the 'kyubi' was extracted from him. Why? Why? Just when things were starting to go his way, just when he had finally made peace with the monster that had shadowed over his whole life – everything fell apart. He cursed the twisted god who had played this trick on him. Despair had descended down upon him, and no matter what he did, it wouldn't lift.

He turned his head towards the blonde tribal woman standing guard outside his draining cage. Who were they? In his previous life, no cage like this would've been able to hold him. But this cage was special, it sucked out his power. He had been sitting still for about a month, and hadn't even gathered the tiniest amount of sage chakra.

"Please… let me go," his managed to spurt out with some residual energy. His eyes could barely see the image of the blonde turning your head. "Please… my friends…," he repeated, waging everything on his plea. Even through his dehydration, he could feel the tears swelling in his eyes.

"Your friends," the woman taunted, smiling "Monstrous men have no friends." No. All he could do was watch as she turned his back on him, once again. "Actually that's not true," her taunting voice continued "I heard that they caught another idiot man eating poisonous shrooms. Maybe you can live out the rest of your little lives together, as friends."

What was with this world? Another man? The first thing he remembered from this world was waking up in a prison cell with all the females in the village coming to watch him. But now he was coming to the realization that maybe the village contained only women. Maybe, absurdly, he had been imprisoned because he was a man, as opposed to him being a stranger.

What was this place?

/\/\ Cool Scene Transition /\/\

Naruto backed away from the shrieking of the cage. He didn't want to interact with anybody from this place. Madara had probably taken over his world by now, and these devils didn't care in the least. Even the Raikage displayed some emotion towards his people. Even the Raikage had some morals. Not these beasts that occupied the current place he resided in.

"Huh, hi?"

A voice filled his pain riddled head. The voice was of a child – around the same age as him, but sounded infinitely times more goofy.

"Hello? Are you deaf?"

Slowly Naruto lifted his head to see the goofiest boy he had ever seen smiling back at him. Even without sage mode, he could sense the positive energy that was accumulated around the boy, reminding him of someone. Reminding him of himself. The boy wore a red vest with blue shorts and had a miniature scar across the left side of his face.

"Who… are you?" Naruto managed to let out.

"Me? I'M MONKEY D LUFFY, THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING," the boy yelled out so everyone, including the tribal women, could hear. Naruto, for the first time in a month, smiled. This boy reminded him so much of himself. Himself before this place. It also pained him to know, that soon this boy would become like him as well. "Who are you," the boy asked ,"and why are you like that?"

"Me?" Naruto answered "I used to be someone, now I'm no one."

"Huh, what is that supposed to mean – everybody's someone," the boy replied back, clearly not knowing where he was. Maybe he had hit his head – or maybe it was the poisonous shrooms the blonde had previously talked about

"Well," Naruto replied back, having gained some of his energy from the aura of this boy "seeing as you remind me of someone I knew along time ago – I'll tell you who I used to be. My name was Uzumaki Naruto and I was going to be the Hokage."

"Naruto? Hokage?" Luffy replied inquisitively "you're weird."

Luffy's resemblance to Naruto was remarkable, even his bluntness was to be praised. At least he had somebody funny to spend the rest of his time with, even if it would be short.

/\/\ Author's Note /\/\

 _soz for the little detailed first encounter between Luffy and Naruto – but you know how these things go_

/\/\ Back to the Story /\/\

"You know how I beat him," Naruto continued his story with humour in his tone, "I farted and he simply couldn't take it."

The Kuja Tribe heard another roar of laughter coming from the two men. Evidentially it was extremely dangerous to put them together in the same cell, kairoseki (sea stone) chains and all.

The boys' laughter was interrupted by the blonde woman who was walking up to their cage. "Oi, what do you think you're doing. You're not supposed to be having fun. You're supposed to be repenting your sins as men."

"Me? What did I do?" Luffy asked another one of his endless questions

"You're a man," She replied bluntly "you even tricked us. But luckily because of our leader's generosity you will be able to fight for your freedom… together. Today every one of the kuja tribe will witness the weakness of men." Hesitantly she proceeded to open the cage and the chains binding them. She then signalled to them to walk out of the cage.

Finally, Naruto was able to examine the infrastructure of the world Luffy called the 'grand line'. He could see it was a little more advanced when compared to Konoha but didn't understand why they still used the bow and arrow as opposed to shuriken. Other than the warrior women leading the two men, the village seemed peaceful and smelt of bread and butter.

The clothes, however, were another matter entirely. It was like they hadn't progressed from tribal fashion, wearing animal skins to provide the least most coverage of their bodies. The village also seemed to worship snakes, as he saw models of the reptiles all across the town. Even the blonde's bow was modelled after a green snake.

Eventually they got to an enormous spherical dome made of cement. It looked like the giant arena back in Konoha, which they had used for the chunin exams. The arena itself had a bunch of circular levels getting high and higher laced with red stairs. Directly in front of the topmost floor was a red structure. Seated upon which a lady was dressed in pink and two giant women standing next to her.

Naruto couldn't see clearly see her, but he realised that this woman was the leader. Before the duo got any closer to the queen, however, two giant snakes rattled up down the stairs and fixated themselves around the two boys. It was at this point that the dirty blonde fully took away the energy-draining handcuffs and the crowd fell silent.

"You filthy men have infiltrated Amazon Lily, and thus have defied out island's greatest law," The queen began yelling out to them," the punishment of which is DEATH." Her last word echoed throughout the cemented arena.

"WAIT SAKE PRINCESS," the blonde yelled out back at the leader, "I am Margaret, the kuja warrior that you assigned to watch over the men. After listening to their conversations they aren't inherently evil like we thought they were. They mean us no harm, please just let them go free."

Naruto gaped at the warrior woman who had just defended them. Very rarely in his life, had people defended the 'demon boy' and those that did – held a very special place in the boys' heart. The warm feeling didn't last for long. Visibly, the leader got up from her seat and without a word she sent a beam straight for Margaret – the one who had defended them.

Horrifically Margaret turned straight into stone, lifeless and energy less. Naruto couldn't do anything. This reminded him all too well of his moments of despair. It reminded him of Pain, reminded him of Hinata. This reminded him of the state he had left everyone back in his home. This reminded him of his lost friends.

Without the kairoseki (sea stone) chains rage began to build up in his body. He was going to punch the living crap out of the people that hurt his friends. "This kuja woman has defied everything our tribe stands for. She has defended the sins of men. This was the only punishment that awaited her," the leader began to win back the tribes' affection "RELEASE BACURA."

Within his body Naruto felt the rage solidify as a voice he missed entered his mind once again.

" _Miss me Gaki?"_

/\/\ Chapter 1 End /\/\

Thanks for reaching the end of the first chapter.

Sorry for it being so rushed (full length of its weaknesses in my paragraph at the top). But like I said, I want to rush through the boring mouldy setting stuff to divulge in the fun exciting bits.

Anyway leave a review for suggestions, or simply if you want me to continue this story.

I do use a different fanfiction account for anime and manga – but usually my motto reads - if no one wants to read it, there's no need to write it-

So yeah, based on the amount of reviews or followers I get – will rank this story on my priority of things to do – whether I'm going to continue this or not.

Don't worry though – I always do about 5 chapters of the story anyway if you're unsure whether you like the story or not.

Also 'animefiction' community I'd like to know if you want 'M' stuff in the story/stories. I know in Harry Potter, people definitely like it…

Anyway 'ENDL' out


End file.
